Behind the Scenes of Song in Your Heart
by Christy C
Summary: A series of oneshots of what happened between the eight monthes of the escape from the mansion, and the wedding.
1. Apartment Hunting

**Apartment Hunting**

**_Dawn and Paul finally look around for their apartment after talking about it. But, their luck isn't really there, until they decide that they don't need an apartment, but something bigger..._**

"It's no use!" Dawn whined, plopping on the couch at the hotel she and Paul were staying at until they found an apartment. Paul chuckled, nodding slightly in agreement. They weren't having the best luck to say the least.

He pressed the flashing red message button on the phone as he passed it on his way to sit next to Dawn.

_*Beep* Hello, this is Judy Plume, relator of 727 Willow Tree Drive. I'm calling for Dawn Hikari and Paul Shinji. I think you two might interested in this house I'm selling. You two would of course get the first bid, but there is an open house tonight, five to seven. Feel free to come. Goodbye! *Beep*_

They looked at each other, and Dawn shrugged. "Might as well." she agreed. Paul glanced at his watch.

"We have a half an hour." Paul informed her and nodded, content to go along with whatever she says.

It didn't take them too long to find 727 Willow Tree Drive. They were just too busy cracking up to go inside.

"I can't believe this!" Dawn cried. She was still laughing, but Paul had sobered from his laughter.

"It's kind of ironic." Paul chuckled once again. The house for sale to them was a gigantic black mansion.

A very familiar black mansion.

A curly haired blond girl popped her head out of the door.

"He-low!" she greeted bubbly, and with an odd accent neither of them could place, "You must be Dawn and Paul! I'm Judy Plume! And I was right when I said you'd have the first bid! No one wants this scary house- slash -the house that was in the news for being the notorious hideout of Team Galactic." Judy giggled, but quickly turned serious, "I can't sell it for anything, and I understand if this brings back too many bad memories." she stated. Dawn and Paul glanced at one another, silent agreement in their eyes.

Why give up a perfectly good (most likely cheap) mansion? They could make their own good memories, to replace the bad ones.

"We're interested." Paul turned his attention back to Judy, who clapped.

"Brilliant! I'm willing to let it go for little, so let's haggle!" she exclaimed, dragging them inside.

A few hours later, Paul and Dawn used some of their five million poke that they won from the Vielstone Singing Contest to buy their very own (only) one million poke mansion, when it should have been sold for five million or more.

Not the apartment that they were imagining, but better than that.


	2. Twins

**Twins**

**_James and Lauren have a stunning revelation about the baby they have, or perhaps you should say babies. _**

"Do you think we should figure out if it's a boy or a girl?" Lauren bit her lip as she and James waddled to her doctor's appointment.

This would be the one where they could find out the gender of their baby.

James had figured out long ago that, "Whatever you want." was always the best answer for Lauren.

"I think we should!" Lauren declared, "No, no, we shouldn't...yes we should!" Lauren kept changing her mind all the way to the doctor's office.

"Hello Lauren, James." the doctor, Amelia Bloom greeted them, leading them to the back.

"Hello Dr. Bloom." James greeted, realizing Lauren wasn't going to. As they reached the back, Lauren got comfortable and only jumped a bit when the cold blue gel was placed on her stomach.

"You're a bit larger than most at this stage." Dr. Bloom commented. Lauren stared at her.

"What? I'm fat?" Lauren squeaked.

"Not unhealthy so." the woman shrugged and Lauren frowned. James slid a hand up her arm to remind her to not insult the doctor in return.

"Oh, well that explains the extra weight." Dr. Bloom nodded, pointing at the screen.

"What are we seeing?" James asked, confused. All he saw was a bunch of black and white blur.

"Two babies." Dr. Blume turned to them, grinning.

"Oh." Lauren nodded, but then it seemed to dawn on her. "Wai-Wha? Two what nows?" Lauren asked.

"Twins!" Dr. Bloom squealed happily.

"We only requested one!" James nearly shouted, looking close to fainting.

"Well, you got two." Dr. Bloom giggled, but instantly sobered when James fell off the stool, unconscious.

"Oh my! Is he okay?" she stood, leaning over Lauren to look at him. Lauren waved her off.

"He's fine, he's fine. Are they boys, girls, both?" she asked excitedly. Dr. Bloom turned back to the screen, leaving James to lay on the floor.

"Well, looks like they differ. Congratulations! You're the almost proud Mommy of a little boy and girl." Dr. Bloom cheered. She and Lauren squealed together as James slowly started to come to. He chuckled.

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream." he informed them, still chuckling slightly, and moving to sit back in his chair.

"We're having twins!" Lauren yelled and James looked at her.

**_A/N: If you have anything you saw in the epilougue that you want explained, or played out, let me now. I've already got Maylene and Reggie's proposal planned, and Regina explaining to Paul, Reggie, and James a little more about Randy. Got any ideas? Send 'em this way!_**

"Yup. That was it." he managed to grunt, before conking out again.

This time neither Dr. Bloom or Lauren paid any attention to him to busy fawning over the babies.


	3. Building

**Building**

_**Summary: James has some trouble, then goes to Paul, who also has some trouble, who then goes to the rest of the boys, who have even more trouble. Jeez! Can anyone build this crib? Preferably before the babies come...**_

"Waah! Paul!" James whined into his poke watch. Paul stared at his own in confusion. It wasn't often that the ex-villain sounded like that, so whiny and annoying.

"Yes James?" Paul asked dryly, warily.

"I need your help." James whispered, nearly killing himself by admitting defeat. Paul's smirk almost turned to a smile.

"With what?" Paul asked, fully planning to enjoy James' pain.

"Just come! And bring Dawn to distract Lauren!" James wailed, back to the whiny annoying version of himself.

"You're spending too much time with Lauren, you're starting to act like her." Paul commented, snickering.

"Shut up!" James growled, before hanging up on him. Paul shook his head, sighing slightly.

"Dawn!" he called, "We're going over James' house. Lauren will be there." he informed her, knowing of her growing friendship with the girl she had once considered an arch enemy.

"Yay!" Dawn popped into the room, "We wanted to schedule a maternity shopping trip anyway." she grinned. His eyes widened slightly and she rolled hers. "Not for me! For Lauren!" she clarified.

"Thank god." Paul mumbled, as she scowled at him and hit his arm.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Paul said in a way that almost made it seem like a question. He couldn't decide whether to laugh, or shake his head in exasperation as he realized why James had called him here.

"They should make the instructions clearer." James hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously. He sat in the middle of a pile of wood, bolts, and screws. Paul probably wouldn't have been able to tell what he was building if it wasn't for the the empty box next to him, labeled 'Cribs'.

"Wow." Paul finally decided on laughing.

"Shut up! You try it!" James stood up, growling in annoyance. Paul shook his head, letting loose one more chuckle.

"Ok, ok, I'll build the big bad crib." he cooed sarcastically, ignoring James' glare as he stepped around the wood.

The door slammed closed with a bang. Dawn and Lauren laughed and talked, dropping off their bags. "Paul? James?" Dawn called as she realized neither were there to greet them.

"Hey Dawn." Reggie grumbled, appearing out of no where, and very out of character with his moody demeanor.

"Reggie? Hey, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked in confusion. Reggie grunted something unintelligible, falling on to the couch. Dawn and Lauren shared a glance, before both deciding silently that they would go ask Paul and James.

And oh how comical it was.

Apparently, it wasn't just Reggie who had stopped over, it was all the guys.

Paul's eyes were that rare onyx they got when he was very mad, but no one was the focus of his attention, besides a hammer and a piece of wood. Ash was nursing two hands with bandages over all the fingers, looking close to crying. Drew was almost beating Paul in the evil glare contest, but his was at a set of nails. Harley was muttering to himself in the corner, attempting to put two pieces of wood together. Max was just shaking his head, probably the calmest of them all, he must have accepted the fact that whatever it was they were trying to build wasn't going to build. James looked like he was close to tears, and almost completely curled into fetal position in the middle of the room, surrounded by the remaining wood.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked cautiously, and all eyes turned to her. They all started speaking at once, but she and Lauren got the general gist of it. And so they burst out laughing.

"I told you they'd laugh. I told you." James muttered to himself, curling into an even tighter ball.

"It can't be that difficult." Lauren chortled.

"Then you try!" Paul snapped, and led the rest of the men out of the room. Lauren and Dawn looked at each other, then to the tools, and shrugged.

Half an hour later Dawn and Lauren stepped out of the room, wiping their hands. The men in the living room looked to them. "We have hair salon appointments." Lauren explained, grabbing her coat as Dawn put on her shoes. It wasn't until they were almost out the door that Dawn paused, glancing at them with a mischievous grin.

"By the way boys, crib's done."

Silence.


End file.
